ButterBlaziken230's List Of OCs
This page is a list of ButterBlaziken230's OCs. Click on them, and you will be taken to a page about the character. These can all be used, only if you ask and give credit. Question Box can’t be used since he’s my main OC. 4A1DE6EE-CE84-441B-BD38-AC38FB506203.jpeg|Question Box|link=Question Box 6DE4FDD2-086F-42C4-B986-7CC3113EE848.jpeg|Fire Exity|link=Fire Exity B7087015-12DD-4417-8D93-47DD60C94775.jpeg|-1|link=-1 85029BB5-EE2B-419C-BFB9-B8BC299102D4.jpeg|Green Face|link=Green Face F33ADA82-B2E2-47D6-98BD-C10FF7BB0F2C.jpeg|Broken Bone|link=Broken Bone 67AFAA83-0C79-432A-AE6E-57EEEF3C8296.jpeg|Glovey|link=Glovey AF2ADD2C-5363-4E5D-BE55-3548695F0C2B.jpeg|Candy Corn|link=Candy Corn (ButterBlaziken230) 9C671657-DA09-4CF1-B7C5-DF9E22308647.jpeg|Blue Tetramino|link=Blue Tetramino A5869FE1-654D-477D-B913-F1E4C452BE15.jpeg|Pea|link=Pea C754478E-D470-4525-BBD5-3B230EF76A0A.jpeg|Spikey Ruler|link=Spikey Ruler B83C9223-7146-4294-9D13-24DF660CD06A.jpeg|Xbox Logo|link=Xbox Logo D67D100F-1E5F-4F34-AEE6-A0C5B805FDFE.jpeg|CFOS Is Good Sign|link=CFOS Is Good Sign 4804D859-E5C8-4AB2-97B6-00E584F7E6D4.jpeg|Unknowny|link=Unknowny D2EB29A6-E199-4E04-BF02-5C9A23EE4236.jpeg|Star Wand|link=Star Wand D17C9263-B84B-49E7-B1A2-2B8970109BBD.jpeg|Capey|link=Capey 506284E5-BDB7-41DC-8279-A83234B04922.jpeg|Firey Picture.|link=Firey Picture A50F59D9-24AF-4C2C-AA14-069924F0FDB8.jpeg|Crystal Towery|link=Crystal Towery 49D1DBC8-01D1-4A89-A2E9-718E6F2E363E.jpeg|Baked Bean|link=Baked Bean CCD94994-8C6E-4EC1-BEEB-38B4D7213F45.jpeg|Evolved Cheese Orb|link=Evolved Cheese Orb 9A8454B0-0AB3-4D79-A508-8AB7D2EC1D03.jpeg|Spider Key|link=Spider Key C0F3F4B0-446F-4A97-A9D9-77F226A0033D.jpeg|Bacteria Splat|link=Bacteria Splat 9ADAB74B-067C-4B5E-A1CE-2BA2CB970668.jpeg|Nintendo Switch Logo|link=Nintendo Switch Logo F8A50BDC-4A66-4E5C-87C7-0AE8549ADDDA.jpeg|Canned Goomba|link=Canned Goomba 53B05DE0-2FC1-483E-8620-66647694FE82.jpeg|Branchy|link=Branchy A6A9A8A4-A819-44DE-B597-3D7D4D510EE8.jpeg|Evil Spider|link=Evil Spider C30038EE-1264-4198-AF5D-B6597B1511AA.jpeg|Bubble Gummies Can|link=Bubble Gummies Can 49051CEE-A38F-4904-8AA3-BB286621EDE7.jpeg|Fireball|link=Fireball (ButterBlaziken230) 61F84D49-1D76-47FD-8C59-407089BEE148.jpeg|Chimney|link=Chimney 4AA43C8D-FDB6-47AF-B128-CBE1287E5EAD.jpeg|! Block (Question Box’s older brother)|link=! Block 29BE4962-0AE6-4788-9E0A-88E15FDAFC22.jpeg|Umbrella Tower|link=Umbrella Tower 980F31DB-93B4-4114-AEC4-F0A3CD39718C.jpeg|Pattern Sludge|link=Pattern Sludge E7F663AE-F808-4480-A9A4-3BF19D86A231.jpeg|Alien Monitor|link=Alien Monitor 7900F7CD-74D2-4716-AEB8-EA7E310630BD.jpeg|Kool-Aid Bubble|link=Kool-Aid Bubble 75E25182-FA03-4FAB-8EDE-4E1D67BE7CFA.jpeg|Pill Spider|link=Pill Spider A7D2CF7D-ECBB-48E0-9E82-A309ECCB67DE.jpeg|Epic Face|link=Epic Face 22C7D739-17B1-486B-A305-88E54E832F1D.jpeg|RockStar|link=RockStar CB2231E6-494A-4924-BB1F-7A0C7FFB9400.jpeg|Strawberry Juice|link=Strawberry Juice ECF5F083-9292-4AA9-9417-4DB1218D33A9.jpeg|Grey Slimey|link=Grey Slimey 04AD99BE-73C7-4C3F-A732-04C89C177B73.jpeg|Valentine Card|link=Valentine Card 9C89DF61-CF27-417B-83AA-23627BB97FF8.jpeg|Christmas Bauble|link=Christmas Bauble 64BC5714-7DD2-425E-841D-09EC11428E32.jpeg|The Emoji God|link=The Emoji God D4904101-E974-48C9-92DA-F3E542F055C3.jpeg|Mosaic|link=Mosaic 49CC1856-A7DE-48D4-9B36-CD9B754A5387.jpeg|Banjo (horrible image I know)|link=Banjo FF4E3D1E-7AFB-437E-9BB8-6E900F904EA5.jpeg|Zombie Spider|link=Zombie Spider 8C94CEA3-9A73-4854-ADF9-FB1E2EBF6DDB.jpeg|Mouse|link=Mouse (ButterBlaziken230) 4FC122E7-5EDA-4D79-911B-1752627B242C.jpeg|Hood|link=Hood 2F388085-5604-4A18-A5C1-A195D4CF3C4C.jpeg|Spike|link=Spike (ButterBlaziken230) 2BDEB01D-3AE7-4AD6-8CAD-19C888D12DA6.jpeg|Blue Pole|link=Blue Pole 9DAFC464-621D-4EF9-8F1E-23940EF3FD52.jpeg|Medally|link=Medally 8A2A9BA0-829F-4BAE-936E-93082BAE2006.jpeg|Portally|link=Portally 0BD09234-F2B4-4F98-A66F-0BFC189027C7.jpeg|Onion Ringy|link=Onion Ringy 8D4659B8-E21B-410A-B5C7-B8F9558E9D10.jpeg|Latvia (shared with HarrisTsang720)|link=Latvia 97A378FE-ED37-4568-99D6-952C7231FA03.jpeg|Spikey Emerald Pickaxe|link=Spikey Emerald Pickaxe ABFC9AFD-18AC-4B31-8E15-938B3CFDEFEA.jpeg|Sprinkle|link=Sprinkle 18FD907A-26A1-4C00-A3BC-6EFEE60D7F13.jpeg|Metal Cube|link=Metal Cube 2D311063-0D1B-444A-8397-7E286BDD7638.jpeg|Pumpkin Mask|link=Pumpkin Mask 7EB1EBDA-5C16-4FAB-B1C3-BF1569DBED73.jpeg|Electrodey|link=Electrodey F56CCDAC-6BB8-41A6-B964-87E993742EA5.jpeg|Evil Blaster|link=Evil Blaster C7AD7D20-68C0-4FEC-AAE2-D59C38199DE4.jpeg|Zomball|link=Zomball 2A21DB1A-7C24-48B8-A14B-3C5BCCE243C2.jpeg|Mechanical Claw|link=Mechanical Claw B0CA7572-3482-4547-A195-CE59A8E06D5E.jpeg|Smash Bros Logo|link=Smash Bros Logo 2B167FA4-F261-426A-A072-FA1DCBC666CB.jpeg|Sandy Spider|link=Sandy Spider 724083D8-D206-45D8-A5DA-FB7F00AE98E5.jpeg|Strawberry Slushy|link=Strawberry Slushy 8226BBD7-AEDC-45FA-B663-43B9BB293371.jpeg|Dog Bowl|link=Dog Bowl 4641E0D4-EA70-439A-B5FB-8F07C523B1A9.jpeg|Magic Ink Drop|link=Magic Ink Drop 978BB024-F9B0-439F-A623-31AAEBDFA825.jpeg|Red Spoon|link=Red Spoon A92DECC9-E46B-4545-8F1B-A32E534A20EC.jpeg|YouTube Logo|link=YouTube Logo 714EAAEC-8F92-4227-BA78-D6FE1846E0B8.jpeg|Orange Spoon|link=Orange Spoon 5C59192A-C859-4F91-A437-221AF8045E57.jpeg|Question Mark|link=Question Mark (BB230) F0F0692F-199C-403C-AB24-F5E7778E7BA6.jpeg|Epic Superball|link=Epic Superball 761AE19E-5BCD-405B-9665-EE3C036926CB.jpeg|Yellow Spoon|link=Yellow Spoon 661F4BC2-7015-47DF-99C8-F1E1D6072492.jpeg|UNO Card|link=UNO Card 009383CE-041E-460C-A89A-6C73711B936B.jpeg|Clear Pipe|link=Clear Pipe D5C6BF48-E378-4BA9-AD81-CFB78CB15538.jpeg|Green Spoon|link=Green Spoon 60EF0AA9-6AD4-4035-A271-2B2C649DA5C5.jpeg|Shovel|link=Shovel 5E72D98A-B832-4849-A45B-C853D0976B2B.jpeg|Z|link=Z (BB230) 157833E5-E777-42F8-8A3D-935093531C84.jpeg|Vomit Drop|link=Vomit Drop 95FAF133-11E9-4AAB-A244-68412E3337B6.jpeg|Blue Spoon|link=Blue Spoon 99A02735-D7F6-485E-9B6D-D1422FFBE6F3.jpeg|Pepsi Can|link=Pepsi Can (BB230) 75E4719C-6055-48AD-BFB6-A4BD432EEB14.jpeg|Flammable Sign|link=Flammable Sign B412248D-2B90-44BA-8AF0-F7BE3655AD76.jpeg|Bunsen Burner|link=Bunsen Burner 7CAE79A7-23D2-4FC5-B87A-0C386E85FC6D.jpeg|3DS Game Cartridge|link=3DS Game Cartridge 233CCAE3-1999-4AA8-B09D-A6A2AFF316C6.jpeg|Ring-Con|link=Ring-Con 7A734F63-3370-48E7-8470-C1AC1A7C53AF.jpeg|Blue Cheesy|link=Blue Cheesy EC346E2C-AF54-4CAC-8612-9B959A5DFE09.jpeg|Pink Spoon|link=Pink Spoon 3D2B4AE2-AE92-4B47-AC27-86E3965F7C45.jpeg|Carroty|link=Carroty (BB230) 58678402-D9EC-4E91-B556-80019FF9DFCF.jpeg|Super Poop|link=Super Poop AC598C69-327B-4902-95D8-F74D45E1407F.jpeg|Purple Spoon|link=Purple Spoon 00107641-0AAF-4410-89B6-B816DA61DCDB.jpeg|McDonald’s Logo|link=McDonald’s Logo AD43D5C7-D1A0-44D5-99EA-DFEAD9709A88.jpeg|Lego Brick|link=Lego Brick (BB230) 141D3453-1E8E-4835-8DDE-64A715AC47EF.jpeg|Battery|link=Battery (BB230) 86D492E2-E586-4FA0-938B-C799CABEB79B.jpeg|Grey Spoon|link=Grey Spoon DA4664DB-8488-489B-882F-3C8FFA688410.jpeg|Mailboxy|link=Mailboxy 604AF149-B24A-4B62-A8FD-D566768674EA.jpeg|Doorbell|link=Doorbell 0A0BBF8A-DD92-4B2C-889A-FD5E7BD80173.jpeg|Chopstick|link=Chopstick 9A9261B2-A6AF-44A9-BB49-231E2B8212C6.jpeg|Brown Spoon|link=Brown Spoon 1D885415-562D-4A1C-BD79-F9D829986365.jpeg|Waffle|link=Waffle (BB230) 54C9DEC6-585B-43CD-8496-78416931BC96.jpeg|Alieny|link=Alieny 42DF6601-3E5F-42B2-80DF-0C9EA6CE6B20.jpeg|Construction Helmet|link=Construction Helmet D175BDE9-455F-4317-ADE1-D3553425E9C5.jpeg|The 100th OC|link=The 100th OC D877223F-09E8-4B08-929B-4E87EA826EB7.jpeg|White Spoon|link=White Spoon 02519C4E-6A3B-4843-B663-3D80BC2ED3E2.jpeg|Vine|link=Vine AAC2CFA5-EF5B-40C2-AB2E-C4B72F1848D6.jpeg|Red Domino|link=Red Domino FF8D052B-EADA-4124-BF35-37437672B858.jpeg|Super Ultra Omega Evil Nightmare Flower|link=Super Ultra Omega Evil Nightmare Flower 1316DCFF-18DB-452B-A519-4D5617A05946.jpeg|Orange Domino|link=Orange Domino 8F15BAC6-20B1-4313-ADCB-28381F4749B7.jpeg|Cursory|link=Cursory ACB4A80E-2689-441E-A164-B340C791A5D3.jpeg|Corky|link=Corky CFF253FB-17F1-4700-A9AB-E78EDDEF299A.jpeg|Yellow Domino|link=Yellow Domino 33B7D480-B8A3-476A-9885-FC465AC5E20D.jpeg|Hook|link=Hook (BB230) FB99DF9B-3BF1-4844-8A32-A96EB98F1060.jpeg|Toothbrush|link=Toothbrush (BB230) BC80154E-4415-4062-8F10-3EB544F125EB.jpeg|Green Domino|link=Green Domino 9C64AC0C-CEE2-419F-888C-F857665F1F55.jpeg|Magnety|link=Magnety 020A91FB-82B0-4CD0-827A-722E406977A8.jpeg|Mushroom|link=Mushroom 191FD767-14FC-4C2D-BE58-71F6152081D8.jpeg|Blue Domino|link=Blue Domino 415CE08C-C81F-46E9-ABF6-2FDB11561118.jpeg|Outlet|link=Outlet (BB230) A3FE1213-81BE-404C-842D-70E53A10A763.jpeg|Green Block|link=Green Block 62DF5630-8F7C-467B-A990-B30237B554A3.jpeg|Star Sticker|link=Star Sticker 2F3B895C-A995-44D3-9819-B0AD8491DB85.jpeg|Comic Pow|link=Comic Pow 21A7678C-5D7E-4194-945F-6EB570570101.jpeg|Purple Domino|link=Purple Domino 6A94F247-FD5A-4A78-AA4E-8D679250C2FA.jpeg|Chewing Gum|link=Chewing Gum (BB230) F71AADD0-677D-45F0-B801-4AF1CCBDA8B4.jpeg|Dynamite|link=Dynamite (BB230) AD204F64-4414-434B-A3C5-4C4DBF3ACA80.jpeg|Pink Domino|link=Pink Domino E5780F5F-AF51-4F6D-A7B4-218B1DFF7A7C.jpeg|Chocolate Square|link=Chocolate Square 1627BD97-184D-4737-AB55-53864D4F99DD.jpeg|Spring|link=Spring (BB230) 66E7687C-7683-447F-ADD3-1E4006DA336C.jpeg|Clock Hands|link=Clock Hands F3D5393D-20FB-4955-8068-04FF9B6E244E.jpeg|Brown Domino|link=Brown Domino A072EACF-B47B-4EAC-A9B2-88AC8ABFD86E.jpeg|Microspider|link=Microspider 4001186C-0606-44D6-9D42-1212AD94F3DA.jpeg|Jar|link=Jar (BB230) CC3D6A3D-9283-4384-B7DC-019214FDAF17.jpeg|Rotten Pretzel|link=Rotten Pretzel FC557AD3-5723-47B4-BCF6-8BDEB35B40D3.jpeg|Zipper|link=Zipper 32EAE02A-5AC5-4626-B7A9-87AA08E58CA6.jpeg|Wool Ball|link=Wool Ball 78077436-7495-4901-B25D-88F9990B2DBC.jpeg|Grey Domino|link=Grey Domino C9D1250D-FD0F-443E-AD79-502A911E36AF.jpeg|Torch|link=Torch (BB230) B7665847-BE5B-4588-A273-6D0AD8918D09.jpeg|Button|link=Button (BB230) DCD5BE80-41E6-481E-A75C-47B15A00B2CB.jpeg|Swirl|link=Swirl 80563670-7C0E-4BDF-914F-7740E23A9407.jpeg|White Domino|link=White Domino FD926691-7A65-4BF7-B206-A6C883FFD6D9.jpeg|AirPod|link=AirPod AEDC9DA5-EC25-4F62-B1D8-67E5B5B0A80F.jpeg|Paperclip|link=Paperclip 81D1106F-043C-4C42-A4A9-BAE6D73174E5.jpeg|Creepery|link=Creepery E1E19AAF-CE62-4BDB-9FBD-A25965602043.jpeg|Fortune Cookie|link=Fortune Cookie 12CB8C78-9B90-464E-9F28-6B5F174935BA.jpeg|Spikey Square|link=Spikey Square B553E37A-BF44-47D0-B360-9761433F7CBD.jpeg|Glasses Case|link=Glasses Case 1EBAE0C1-5B81-4222-9DD9-37F1749E77E0.jpeg|Walking Stick|link=Walking Stick F290CBE1-D619-402E-B4CE-5DD6120B802E.jpeg|Black Domino|link=Black Domino 779618B5-ED3D-4FBE-B2AA-1600C8A2AB47.jpeg|Minecart|link=Minecart BC02A561-2FA4-4995-895D-D8A5A3345A1F.jpeg|Liar Ball|link=Liar Ball 3BCC6AD8-F784-4606-95D7-D741F1C15FB1.jpeg|Navy Domino|link=Navy Domino 6C65AA98-7C2F-4035-8AF7-71489319F4E7.jpeg|Switch Dock|link=Switch Dock DF79582F-1ED9-4A39-AC4B-FCD35D62C701.jpeg|Pink Firey|link=Pink Firey AEC82C7A-35BB-460D-B2B4-F57F824373C9.jpeg|Drawstring Bag|link=Drawstring Bag B1126194-41F3-4ADA-9119-BA027AEB457A.jpeg|Windows 10 Logo|link=Windows 10 Logo 0BCAFB94-3E57-4D72-BFB3-6423934FA5D1.jpeg|Eggplant|link=Eggplant (BB230) E0F07386-7128-46FE-81CD-07CD2D0CE104.jpeg|Poppy|link=Poppy 9BC5A45E-0A22-4CD8-A31B-9D254AAADEEF.jpeg|Beige Domino|link=Beige Domino 71412D6F-5E93-4190-BB48-BAAA084977D6.jpeg|Licorice|link=Licorice (BB230) 94F11425-E861-429C-B4CB-67E4B30DD3FF.jpeg|Purple Thing|link=Purple Thing 9399B90E-9952-42D7-A373-ADD2CADC9B19.jpeg|Slime Can|link=Slime Can 37D466E3-E12C-46DB-A690-BC30041ABA12.jpeg|Monocle|link=Monocle 38353595-317D-467F-9767-540ACF1AAEB0.jpeg|Lavender Domino|link=Lavender a Domino 2CD17FAD-AED4-4CF5-B7FC-30E50040CDB7.jpeg|Delety|link=Delety BAD8ADC7-2995-4B84-ACEA-D7693DBCCD02.jpeg|Bookmarky|link=Bookmarky 656745D7-5563-4D3F-98BA-7B1311B666DF.jpeg|Fridge|link=Fridge 92E7A36F-302B-4504-A803-2D9253753CA2.jpeg|Jack-In-The-Boxy|link=Jack-In-The-Boxy Other Stuff File:786DF9EB-2E09-4BD3-B64B-16117EA20FA5.jpeg|Poster of the Spoon OCs Trivia *You may think that Green Face is the fourth OC, but he’s actually the second. Compare the creation dates of him and Fire Exity. *Bubble Gummies Can was not on this page for quite some time. About 2 months after her creation, she was added to the gallery. *ButterBlaziken230 is planning to make an OC called “The Dominator”. It will be a fusion of all of the dominoes. Category:Lists Category:OCs Category:Things by ButterBlaziken230 Category:List of OCs By User Category:List of Things By User